


Memories

by SpellviraAlmasy



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellviraAlmasy/pseuds/SpellviraAlmasy
Summary: AU. Tifa tried with all her might to try and save Cloud from falling back into the lifestream but the ground gave way beneath her while he fell into the light below. Five years have passed since and not a day goes by that Tifa doesn’t blame herself
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. One

Disclaimer, Final fantasy 7 and all it’s amazing characters are the property of square enix.

Hi all,  
So this is very much AU 5 years after the ending of FF7 if Cloud had fallen back into the lifestream. Some elements of Advent Children is not a thing minus Denzel and Edge. It’s basically straight AU so if you don’t like AU you don’t have to read it. I’m fairly new FanFiction writer although I’ve been reading it for twenty years so hopefully I don’t suck too bad.  
Starting with a T rating but it will inevitably be raised in the future.

_The earth below them trembled, cyan eyes locked to magenta panic expressions sprawled across both their faces. Tifa watched as Cloud looked down to see the rocky ground below him beginning to give way, green light began emanating behind him as he lost his footing and began to fall towards the Lifestream below. With lightning quick reflexes, she kneeled down her strong gloved hand reached out and clasped his. Her heart racing in her chest as his eyes looked up to find hers brimming with tears at the edges. Realization set in that she was losing grasp on his hand as he demanded she let go before she falls into the Lifestream as well. There was no time to argue and Tifa froze as Cloud continued pleading for her to let go she while could feel the ground beneath her knees begin to crumble. Tears flowing freely down her cheeks now along with her heart breaking in her chest she watched as Cloud Strife her longtime friend fall into the light below._

___

Tifa felt herself being shook awake gently tiny hand rocked her back and forth with concern.

“Mom! Mom wake up” the small girl called out while shaking her awake. Tifa’s eyes crept open as she pulled herself out of yet another nightmare. She found herself back in her room above the bar she owned in Edge named Seventh Heaven. Finding Marlene leaning over her in bed Tifa reached out and pulled the small brunette into a tight embrace knowing she probably frightened her.

“I’m sorry, Thank you Marlene” She said pulling back and giving her a reassuring smile.

“You were screaming again” Marlene replied sheepishly.

“Must have been something I ate” Tifa responded knowing this was her usual excuse as to why she would have restless sleeps “You know what happens when I eat sugar before bed” she adds kissing the top of her adopted daughters’ head they begin to make their way down to the kitchen to start their day.

Five years have passed since the occurrences in Tifa’s recurring nightmares. She remained haunted by the memories yet hopeful for Cloud’s reappearance since that day, after all it wouldn’t have been his first time in the Lifestream. She faulted herself for what happened, what if she had just held on maybe together they could’ve made it through the Lifestream again. Now at least she has Marlene, the cute nine year old truly was the motivation for her to pick up and move to Edge to start living life again. Tifa loved Marlene so much and even became her adopted mother a few years back with Barrett’s blessing. Barret who had adopted Marlene at a young age was happy to have the help especially wich his new busy schedule, yet he usually came back to Edge on weekends when the bar became more occupied and she needed the help.

Making their way into the kitchen Marlene plops herself onto her usual chair as Tifa began to start making pancakes.

“When is Papa showing up this weekend?” the young girl asked, she was always excited to have Barret show up but especially in the summer when there was no school. Marlene knew he always tried his best to show up a bit early to take her on a day trip somewhere which gave Tifa the time to prepare for the weekend rush at the bar but also she got to spend quality time with him.

“I think Thursday night, would you like to try giving him a call honey?” Tifa said flipping the pancakes once she turned around reaching into her pocket to pull out her phone and handed it to her. Marlene smiled up at her excitedly and she speedials her father.

Pacing back and forth in the kitchen she could make out Barret’s baritone voice through the earpiece as her daughter exclaimed “Papa!”

Tifa half listened to the conversation one that had become part of their normal routine on Wednesday’s when Marlene started getting Antsy for adventures. Tifa tried her best but with the limited help around the bar they did spend most of the week at their home above the bar even during the summertime. Placing the two plates of pancakes down on the table, she felt Marlene poke her arm.

“He wants to talk to you,” She said smiling up at her mother.

“Thank you Marlene, go ahead and eat I’ll just be a sec” She said taking the phone making her way back to the counter and poured some juice while placing the phone to her ear. “Good Morning Barret” she said into the phone.

“Is it still mornin? I’m half done my day here!” The large man said happily. Since he was no longer the leader of Avalanche the man went in search of another fuel source to replace Mako and struck Oil, Which he has been doing very well with since. “So looks like I can make it in there Thursday night so tomorrow that work for ya?”

“Of course, will you make bedtime or should I put her down before you get here” Tifa asked making her way over to the table setting the glasses down and taking her seat next to Marlene.

“Should be there by 8, 9 latest.” He replied.

“We’ll it’s not a school night so I’ll let her stay up if you end up a bit late” she said seeing a smile appear at the corner of her daughters lips as she took a large bite of pancake.

“Perfect. See ya then” He responds “And Teef please don’t have that jerk over, ya know he grinds my gears”

Sighing she replied “Yea he’s out of town anyways, no worries”

______

After a long day on deliveries, a mysterious Blonde man makes his way back to his motorcycle parked on the outskirts of Kalm. Walking down the cobblestone streets he made his way to his bike which he usually left away from the town’s centre as to not disturb the inhabitants. Getting back on he glanced at his phone to check the time to decide if he will have enough time to get back for dinner if he really books it, he pulled down his goggles about to start the engine when his PHS rang.

Pulling it out he answers “Hey Denzel”

“Dad, when will you be home, the new sitter smells bad, also can we order pizza?” The young boy rambled out.

“Depends did you unpack any of your room?” he asked “also be patient with the sitter it’s just until school starts in the fall”

“Ugh fine, so if I unpack like two boxes before you get here will that get me pizza?” Denzel began negotiating, they recently moved to Edge the bustling new town offered many more job opportunities than their former town of Kalm.

“Make it three boxes and I’ll pick it up on my way home,” He laughed.

“Deal!” The young boy exclaimed hanging the phone shut before he could further negotiate with the young boy.

___

5 years earlier

_He woke up in a strange old church yellow flowers grew between broken floorboards around where he lay. Covered in morning dew, the surroundings bring an oddly familiar feeling to him. Attempting to sit up he brought his gloved hand to his throbbing head, where was he and how did he get here. In a desperate attempt to remember what could have occurred the previous night to have him wake on a church floor realization set in that he didn’t remember his own name._

_He stood up and ran his hand through his unruly blonde hair. Confused he started looking for clues yet found just a bit of gil in his pockets and the only thing around him was a large buster sword. Strapping it to his back felt oddly familiar as well. He then made his way to the front of the church, the sun burning his eyes as he pushed the large wooden door open._

_Where was he? The surroundings looked both abandoned and decimated. In the distance from what appeared to be a giant pile of rubble he heard what could be nothing other than a child’s voice._

_“Come back here you rodent!” The small but frustrated voice screamed._

_He made his way towards the voice head throbbing but called out to it. A small head popped up from among the debris wearing a surprised look on his small slim face. The child seemed very malnourished wearing very old and filthy clothes._

_Concerned he made his way towards the young boy “hey kid, where are your parents,” he said. The child suddenly appearing quite shy made an attempt to run away but stumbled getting out of the rubble right before he ran over to catch him. “Whoa, whoa there. Are you alright?” he added putting the kid down and bending down to try and meet his averting eyes. “What’s your name buddy?”_

_“Uhm, Denzel…” The boy said nervously._

_“Well Denzel, how about you and I try and get out of here and get something nice to eat” he replied and the boys eyes lit up at this. Standing up he offered the boy his hand knowing he needed this boy’s help much as the boy needed his, given he did not even know where he was or who he was._

_“It’s been a long time since I’ve seen a grown up around here… So what’s your name?” Denzel asks grabbing his hand._

_He took a moment to ponder this, mind coming up completely blank but his lips replied “Zack Fair”_

A/N  
Sooooo who is Barret talking about not coming by??

Clearly we know who Zack actually is right? Thought this would be fun.  
I also read a lot of manga so sorry for any cliches I use. I love it.

Thanks to my sister who is currently staying with me and helped by doing a Beta read!

Please R&R!  
Negative comments will be deleted so please just be friendly, but advice is more than welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, Final fantasy and all it’s amazing characters are the property of square I am just borrowing them for a bit.

Chapter 2

The bustling streets of Edge market on Saturdays always made Tifa a bit nervous. Set up exclusively on Saturday mornings, the stands were all set up tightly together and with Marlene in tow she was always afraid of losing the small girl. Unfortunately for Tifa the market was one of her little ones favourite places to go knowing she will definitely get some kind of treat on their adventures. Tifa had very little excuse not to visit the market as it was almost on their doorstep, besides she needed to pick up some things for the bar that she ran out of the previous evening.

As they approached the market Barret lifted Marlene and sat her up on his large broad shoulders. Well that’s one way not to lose her Tifa thought to herself as they threw themselves into the throngs of people out to buy anything from knickknacks to their groceries.

“Papa can I get a Candy apple?” Marlene asked as she smiled down at Barret, Tifa had to hand it to the girl she knew exactly how to get what she wanted from him.

“Of course ya can sweetheart, keep an’ eye out from up there and let me know if ya see any k?” Barret replied. “An what didj’a need Teef?” He added as he made his way through the crowds of people with ease his large stature cleared the way for Tifa to walk behind him without the stress of bumping into people.

“Well I ran out of Lemons and Limes last night, not super pressing but I know there is a stand around here somewhere, would be so much easier if these stands were in the same place every week” She complained as her eyes scanned the area around them.

“I see Lemons Mommy!” Marlene said proudly “yonder that way!” She pointed down a messy looking lane to her right “and! There are delicious candy apples on the way!”

Tifa had stood by them as Marlene was expertly trying to pick the perfect apple. The heat of the summer and the crowds made her a little dizzy so she decided she needed to keep moving “Barret I’ll be right back I’m just going to swing by the fruit stand don’t move alright” she said as she touched the large man lightly on the shoulder and he nodded in acknowledgment.

She made her way to the fruit stand and was glad they also had a small cooler with water for sale for a gil, she bought three knowing Marlene will need some with her candy apple. Tifa took a moment to have a drink from the bottle, as she glanced further down the lane to her right she had seen something that made her almost choke on the water she had been drinking. Quickly she closed the bottle and made her way down the lane with speed after what she thought to be the retreating form of none other than Cloud Strife. Her heart race quickened as she tried to make her way towards him that hair was unmistakeable, it had to be him even from the far distance she was certain. He seemed to be speaking to a small boy with light brown hair maybe a few years older than Marlene. She attempted to close the distance between them but the crowded lane did not make it easy and by the time she had made it to the stand where she had seen them they were no longer there. Hastily she turned to the shopkeeper “Hi, sorry did you see a blonde man with unusually spiky hair come by this way?”

The shopkeeper shook his head “Sorry lady there’s a lot of people that pass by here”

Frustrated she kept up her search checking between the stands and up and down the lanes not wanting to give up but knowing she had spent enough time to make Marlene worry. She looked in her pocket 3 missed calls already from Barret she texted him a quick apology and rushed back to them. Had she just imagined the whole thing? A mirage or she was just certainly losing it.

__

The bar that night was more crowded than usual, Tifa always noticed on full moons the bar tended to get a bit wilder. She didn’t mind though as it meant extra business and she could certainly handle any altercations that happened between her drunk patrons. She also had Yuffie on Fridays and Saturdays come in and help her with the crowd and everyone knew not to mess with the small ninja from Wutai.

During a bit of a lull in their night they had some moments to catch up.

“So Yuffie, how is Vincent?” Tifa asked knowing her best friend had recently started what seemed like a rocky relationship with the mysterious man. Even after all the years that had passed Tifa found it really hard to read Vincent, he mostly kept to himself with the exception of Yuffie who seemed to break down that huge wall he had built around himself.

“Pfft, I’m not even talking to him right now.” The small girl said scoffing as she slammed down the glass of beer she had been nursing “I mean can you believe he won’t move in with me, like it’s been six months we’ve been together you know! That’s a long time”

Tifa giggled lightly toward her friend “You know for you maybe six months is a long time but think of Vincent? He probably perceives time a bit differently?”

“Ugh yea I guess” She replied curtly. “What about you? Love life going well? Happy with the blind date I set you up on?”

“I wouldn’t exactly call it blind” Tifa replied rolling her eyes in regards to the recent new addition to her life “It’s just whatever I guess a nice distraction” she added sighing.

“You okay girl?” Yuffie said serving a beer to a patron at the bar quickly but turning back to her friend with concern.

“You are going to think I’m crazy, but I think I saw something really strange today at the market.” Tifa said leaning back against the bar.

“Strange, I know strange, I like strange, clearly. No judgements spill” Yuffie pressed.

“Well I mostly just saw the back of his head and it was really far away so I’m sure I’m wrong and just losing my mind…” She said looking over at her friend nervously “Alright don’t think I’m crazy but I swear this guy really looked like Cloud, same height same hair it was uncanny. The only thing that didn’t really fit was he had a small boy with him maybe a couple years older than Marlene light brown unruly hair. Cloud wasn’t always the best with kids so I don’t know, I’m just probably imagining things.”

Yuffie’s eyes narrowed at this. “Was the boy wearing Navy blue pants and a grey sweater?”

“I think so, wait, what? How would you know?” Tifa replied shocked while motioning to a regular patron to hold on a moment so she may finish her conversation.

“He was outside here earlier, some guy had his motorcycle parked like a jerk right outside almost blocking the entrance to the bar, his Dad wasn’t there but that kid was sitting on this huge bike” She said.

“Alright, so now we are both being nuts, right?” Tifa replied.

“I mean I dunno Tifa we could be or maybe not?” Yuffie says quirkily getting back to work heading out to the floor to do the rounds while Tifa returned to the counter bar to serve her patient clients.

The night continued to go by now increasingly slowly due to the increasing desire in Tifa to run around Edge like a nut in search of ghosts. She definitely would contact an investigator in the morning or something, she was not going to let this go even if there was even a 1% possibility of it having been him.

The night slowed down and Tifa called last call to her few remaining patrons who looked just about ready to hit the road anyways. She was hunched over the sink cleaning the last glasses when a pale of male arms came around her and a playful voice whispered, “Miss me” into her ear.

She turned around to meet the Turks turquoise eyes looking down at her hungrily as he placed his hands behind her on the counter pinning her back against the counter “hey what are you doing back so soon Reno?” She replied hands going up to his chest in an attempt to put some distance between them “you know Barret is here right” she adds.

“So???” He replied playful while he began to place small kisses on the side of her neck, she heard Yuffie giggle from the other side of the bar.

“He hates your guts you know” Tifa added pushing him away now.

“I’m not scared of that big oaf” he replied cockily throwing his flaming red ponytail over his shoulder and sitting down at the bar. Recently after having been set up by Yuffie, Tifa had actually taken a liking to Reno, it would never be a serious relationship but mostly she did like the attention. Unfortunately, Barret hated the guy with every fibre of his being and after the events of what happened at the market today she really didn’t feel like seeing Reno at all.

Sighing she returned to her dishes but not until after serving Reno a cosmo canyon his favourite drink. The last of the patrons left and Yuffie took off to her home after blowing off Vincent again, she clearly was still upset with him. Pouring herself a shot of whisky, she took a seat next to Reno who eyed her curiously.

“So what’s up with you babe? You are usually a little bit happier to see me?” He asked rubbing his gloved hand up her thigh.

“Well you can’t just show up here whenever you want unannounced you should at least send me a text or something” She replied not knowing why she was being so mean to him this evening usually she was genuinely happy to see him, the guy despite his past had been nothing but honest and kind to her. Sighing she added “Sorry I’m just not myself these days”

Standing now he pulls her up into a concerned hug “It’ll be okay babe, don’t stress.” He tilted up her chin to look into her deep red eyes. She smiled at him, she knew he cared and was trying his best but to Reno, Tifa was the first girl he ever settled down with and caring was actually quite new to him. She closed her eyes and let his lips fall to hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck, his breath still sweet from the drink made its way into her mouth as his tongue caressed hers. “Tifa” He moaned her name into her lips.

“Mhmm” she mumbled back playfully.

Pulling back and caressing her cheek with his gloved hand, he asked “So I can stay over tonight right?”

“Hmmmm. Yea sure” she replied “On the couch” she added laughing pulling on the lapels of his very low cut white dress shirt.

“What?! Really but babe we’ve been seeing each other forever” He pleaded Wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Not with Marlene and Barret here, also make sure to be out before he gets up tomorrow please? I really don’t care for the confrontation” She replied serious now.

“Alright, alright, it’s fine” He says defeated giving her a chaste kiss and making his way for the front door “I know when to take a hint” he says waving as he closes the door behind him.

“Bye” She whispered weakly noting that she should send him a text in the morning apologetically, mostly now she just wanted to sleep.

____

The market on Saturdays in Edge was unlike anything Cloud had ever seen especially compared to Kalm. There had been so many people swarmed together in tight lanes as the stands littered the main square in Edge which was currently closed for vehicles and was now for pedestrian traffic only.

He left the crowded area with Denzel to head back to his Motorcycle that was parked nearby.

“Wild city eh kiddo” he stated as he approached the bike and Denzel jumped on excitedly. Cloud probably should get a better family vehicle, but between the practicalities of Fenrir being able to travel on almost any terrain and the fact that Denzel would be absolutely devastated he decided the bike was going nowhere. The kid loved to ride on the back of it and he loved the bike too even if he may get some weird stares when he inevitably drops Denzel off at school with it.

Approaching the vehicle his phone rang “Fair delivery service” he answered into the mouthpiece and took the order from the client then turned to Denzel “I’m just going to pop into this store a minute stay right here”

Waving his adopted father off Denzel began playing with Fenrir as he pretended he was speeding down a road making zoom sounds when he heard a female voice clear her throat. Embarrassed Denzel popped around nervously as he averted her glare. The girl appeared to be from Wutai scowling at Denzel hands on her hips “This is a no Parking zone” She said pointing at the sign behind her.

“Uhm sorry” Denzel said as he put on his small helmet hoping cloud would get back soon.

“No worries kid” She replied, “Just tell your Dad when he gets back to make sure to move this thing before we open the bar” she motioned to the building behind her.

“Yea, sure… sorry” Denzel said as the small woman retreated into the bar. He waited sitting of the edge of the bike until Cloud came back, he told him about the girl who came by from the bar and Cloud apologized to Denzel he truly didn’t realize the sign was there when he had parked. Getting on the bike and sliding his riding goggle on he looked up at the sign it read _Seventh Heaven_ and for the first time in a long time he felt some nostalgia about his previous life. He would have to check out this bar sometime.

A/N

Alright hope I didn’t upset tooooo many with Reno and Tifa dating don’t worry it will obviously be a full on Cloti fic, I just didn’t feel it was entirely realistic that after so many years Tifa dated nobody. Plus whatever Reno is a babe I wouldn’t kick him outta my bed for eating crackers but he ain’t no Cloud, or should I say Zack?!

Also wanted to everyone for their reviews! I hope I don’t disappoint also thanks for all the Kudos on AO3. Made me motivated to get my outline turned into this faster than normal! I hope to have another chapter up by the end of the weekend for you all.

To my guest reviewer yes maybe one day I will make a doc fic! I feel like yes there is a lot to explore there as well and there isn’t enough material created on that timeframe and yes Shelke does need love too I feel like maybe there is room in this fic for her one day it is AU after all.

Also to reply to derekctomlinson I know for the sake of the twist I made him fall into the livestream without Tifa there to protect him  You should have been there to save him!  Thanks for your review!

R&R any constructive advice welcome! I am still learning and please don’t be too mean I didn’t have this beta read before putting it up but I will maybe in the future depending.

Thanks for reading!  
Spell


End file.
